


How Much The Heart Can Hold

by AmerValk



Series: Dimileth Smut inspired by KariniArts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Sex, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Game(s), Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerValk/pseuds/AmerValk
Summary: This is my first entry into the Fire Emblem fandom. I had the misfortune of playing Azure Moon first and falling in love with Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.  Fortunately, Twitter has been very kind to me and provided me with a good deal of art. In this case, I saw a picture by Karini @Kariniarts and I had to write an indulgent loving smut piece. Also, there is just not enough love for Dimitri...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, dimi - Relationship
Series: Dimileth Smut inspired by KariniArts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917988
Comments: 26
Kudos: 82





	How Much The Heart Can Hold

**Author's Note:**

> The art I was inspired by is located at this link:
> 
> www.twitter.com/kariniarts/status/1289715581172604928?s=21
> 
> Please support the artist, she is wonderful and has been very supportive of me through out this entire process. Also, Kudos and Comment. Feel free to message me as I love building relationships with my readers.

Byleth drew her arms around her chest. She felt a deep chill run along her spine and through her entire body. Fhirdad was not hospitable during the winter months and suddenly she understood why Dimitri heated up so quickly in the sauna. He seemed to absorb heat faster than most humans did. It must have been this miserable cold. It was so frigid she could see her breath in the air when she went outside. “It’s my own fault,” she considered as she felt the drafts of the palace waft through her navy blue sothis regalia. “Stupid feast,” she scoffed realizing how much becoming the Archbishop and Queen-Consort had changed her. “At least the stars are still the same,” she sighed as she admired the night sky. Her eyes tracked the distant point of stars that had guided her through so many battles. First, with her father and his mercenary crew and then with Dimitri and his army. They were a constant in an ever-changing world.

The main banquet hall sounded like a cacophony of voices, hundreds of indistinct conversations filtered through the light music of the orchestral chamber musicians. Halfway through the banquet he noticed that Byleth went missing as she often did during formal events. An amused smile quirked on his lips as he thought how often they would find each other wandering the hall instead of attending the formal banquets their positions required. He thought little else of it until he realized that she would be cold. The main hall was only as warm as it was because the School of Sorcery used arcane magic to keep it heated to a comfortable temperature. As ever the gallant husband, that would not do. With exceptional stealth, he escaped the banquet hall, only observed by Dudue and Gustave, to locate his wife.

She found herself in a gallery hall, surrounded by the portraits of House Blaiddyd, of her house. Byleth admired how much Dimitri looked like his father, the same stern but soft glare. The gentle blue of his eyes caught her off guard, it was as if she was looking at her husband. “Gustave says we are very similar,” she heard Dimitri. He projected his voice so it filled the room and Byleth jumped slightly. That smile he adored crossed her features as she turned to face him. “I love your smile, my beloved,” he praised. His breath was stolen each time she did it. It was the blush that followed that made him weak at the knees. “You must be cold. I brought my old war cloak. I recall how much you liked it.” Her entire being lit up the room as he placed it around her shoulders.

The fur cloak, a flag lined with beast fur, dwarfed the smaller woman. Beyleth was beaming as she wrapped it tightly around her shoulders and grinned. “I always loved this coak. I wanted you to wrap me in it from the moment I saw you at Garreg Mach. It looked so safe and comforting,” she stated, maneuvering herself against Dimitri. He took her arm in his and they walked through the gallery in comfortable silence, enjoying one of the few times they were allowed to be alone together. “By the way,” she added, “Where did you learn to sew like that?” Byleth inquired. Her fingers traced the fringe.

Dimitri felt red creep onto his cheeks as he answered her, “Mercedes taught me. I destroyed many needles and scissors before I was able to actually sew something. I ought to thank her for teaching me such a delicate art and having patience with my brute strength.” Byleth could think of more uses for his brute strength as they wandered the palace together. Seeing him like this, not a King, but a man was refreshing. They all had to wear the masks of their positions which defined them. They stood before the doors of the banquet hall, wondering if they should enter. The noise filtered through the doors and Byleth hesitated. “You don’t want to go back?” Dimitri asked, still holding her arm. She shook her head, and glanced downward at her feet.

Gently, delicately his fingers traveled along her jawline, settling at her chin as he lifted her head. Dimitri pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Or at least it was innocent at first, until she answered him with a profound hunger. Beyleth practically leapt into his arms, abandoning herself in his lips. They brushed against one another, until she parted his lips with an insistent breath and wanted nothing more than to continue this conversation anywhere else. 

It was nothing to lift Byleth as Dimitri was pulled in by her aura. He never failed to be amazed by her as they drifted together away from the main hall. He hungered for her as they kissed before she felt the wall against her back and wrapped her legs around his hips. She had spent so many conflicted nights at the monastery lusting after Dimitiri during the war, even as he spurned her and now he was all hers. She did not intend to waste a minute as he answered her desires with his own. “I am the Archbishop,” she whispered along his cheek, short of breath as she panted. She felt the strength of his erection against her core and saw the molten blue of his gaze stare her down. “I can command you, I crowned you,” she reminded him. She ground herself against his ardor, shifting her hips. She felt his entire body shudder as she teased him relentlessly. 

Between the depth of affection, the passion in the way their mouths joined together, and her utter desire to feel him beneath her touch, nothing would stop her from taking it. It was relentless as they lost themselves, abandoning duty for passion and desire. “What if we get caught?” Dimitri asked. His concern was cute, even as she saw how much he wanted to simply throw her down and ravish her with the affection that their twin duties so often denied them.

Her grin was shy, but feral as she shrugged, “I don’t care. Let them.” Her answer was as succinct as the motion of her hips urging him onward. She loved to see him unravel beneath her touch, just as much as he drove her wild. Dimitri was sorely tempted to give in, his base, beastial impulses being implored, driven by her insistent hips. He could feel the warm wet of her core as she rolled it along his painfully erect penis and wanted nothing more than to take her then and there. 

Both of them froze as a door opened, revealing a very amused Sylvain and his less than amused date. Dimitri was beet red, while Byleth hid her head in his chest and beneath the cloak. “I think this hallway is taken, sweetheart,” he stated with a coy wink. The red haired playboy led her away, only to be followed by Ingrid who chased them down angrily. However, by the time she arrived, both Dimitri and Byleth made themselves scarce, taking refuge in an abandoned room located just off the banquet hall.

As Byleth caught her breath, brushing aside her elegant, pale green locks, Dimitri was experiencing a very real, palpable shock as the magic lights revealed the Royal Suite. He felt the ghosts once more on the fringe of his mind. He had put off occupying it for this exact reason, as all the grief haunted him at once. He saw himself as a child, sitting near his father’s lush, deep blue chair asking some inane question and his stepmother gazing sadly beyond the walls. He was frozen as he re-lived so many memories. Meanwhile, Byleth began to make a fire in the room, desperate for warmth as she clung to the great cape. “I thought all the fires were lit Dimitri?” she asked, blithely unaware of the sudden change. When he did not reply, her curiosity turned to concern.

She had seen him like this only when the ghosts invaded his mind. Byleth’s expression was marked with delicate concern as she approached him. Her fingers were gentle and directing as she caressed his cheek and cooed, “Dimitri, my love, come back to me.” Her voice was gentle as she begged him. It drew him from his sudden shock and he glanced down at her for one quick moment. Then, he embraced her, drawing his arms around her slender form as he held her tight. She could feel the tremble that shuddered through his body and brushed his hair aside. He nodded silently, refusing to release her as he clung to one of the few things that could draw him back from the grave where he ought to be laying.

While Dimitri felt the pressure of his past pin him once more, Byleth tried to pull him from the sensations which threatened to freeze his heart. She realized it was the very room they were now hiding in. ‘The Royal Suite,’ she realized. Biting her lip, suddenly anxious as all Fodlan seemed to slow down around them, she tried to pull him from the void that called to him. She succeeded, but only just as his eyes fluttered open. His skin was vivid white beneath the moonlight. “We can go to another room if you prefer?” She suggested gently, trying to coax the warmth back into his skin as she cupped his cheeks, desperate to hold his gaze.

His fear, loathing, and loss dripped from his entire being and she could feel the wound that surged in his chest. His heart ached with sadness as he spoke in a soft, low voice, “No, I am King. This is the Royal Suite. It is our room now.” He tried to arm himself with royal sternness and his voice only wavered a little, the pressure of his past bearing down upon him. It broke Byleth’s heart to watch the distraught emotions wrack his handsome features and stood on her toes to kiss his lips. Little by little the hoarfrost that captured Dimiri’s heart melted as she pressed her lips against his and Byleth felt him smile beneath her touch. “My beloved,” he sighed, melting into her evocative presence.

Finally, content with the result of her efforts, she brushed her nose against his playfully and drew him toward the fire she built moments ago. “I hope the banquet isn’t lacking for either of our presences,” she observed, settling the warm cloak upon the ground beneath them. Dimitri felt oddly stifled by the formal attire as he unbuttoned the formal jacket and revealed a soft linen shirt that barely concealed his chest. Byleth could see the outline of his muscles and impression of the scars that defined his chest and shoulders. Her cheeks warmed at the sight, she felt herself hungering for him. She was also innately jealous it did not take much to make him warm while she continued to freeze. She crossed her arms against her chest and drew her hands along her upper arms in a feeble attempt to fight the cold. 

Despite his better nature, Dimitri’s eyes strayed to her chest. The Sothis Regalia left little to the imagination and he found his thoughts and desires filled the void of loss left behind from the tragedy at Duscur. It always felt wrong, somehow cruel to accept her love when he felt he had so little to give her. It was even worse to let his lower desires take hold, finding solace in her affection. Even though they had worked through so much together, these thoughts still gave him pause. “Do I make you happy?” he asked, drawing Byleth closer. She discerned conflicting, lost emotions that gleaned through his nervous inquiry. 

Her eyes were wide with concern as she rested herself against his chest and he wrapped the cloak around them both, hiding from the darkness. “You know the answer to that. Every day I get to be near you is the best day of my life,” Byleth replied evenly, trying to mask her concern for his insecurities. She felt a profound empathy that stirred beneath his beast-like strength and embodied itself in a fragile heart. It was her greatest treasure. For the moment, his concerns faded out of view and he saw only Byleth. He held her hands, cradling them between his much larger fingers. A relieved smile crossed his lips. Despite being King of Fodlan, he was not immune to self-doubt. 

Even though they had been married for several months, time rarely permitted them the precious luxury of intimacy as the fire began to warm them both. A demure smile flitted across her lips as Byleth began to taunt him while she untied the various ribbons that kept her gown together. Dimitiri’s cheeks filled with a vivid crimson as he watched her undo the various strands of satin fabric that kept her chest covered and revealed her full, tempting breasts. For a long moment, he was transfixed by the deep magenta shade of her nipples. They seemed more vivid as the firelight danced on her resplendent skin.

Dimitri was helpless to her charms, drawn in by ardent desire as he nearly pounced upon her. Byleth had no time to adjust her position as he crashed into her possessively. He found her lips instinctively and kissed her with worshipful and profound reverence. Deftly, he shifted the silken fabric of her gown aside and she sighed, “Dimitri.” Her voice was like a fever in his mind as his hands found their way beneath the formal regalia and his fingers traced her smooth, porcelain skin indulgently

For her entire life, Byleth had shared her being with a goddess, but beneath Dimitri’s touch she truly felt like one as she melted into his touch. Every moment was perfection as they kissed and she moaned as he caressed her. His hands groped along her curves with greed, trying to feel any inch of skin that he could. She could feel him begin to grow frustrated at the complex garb and pressed a single finger against his lips. “Allow me,” she whispered. She saw the wild beast beneath his impassioned expression and began to shift out of her gown. 

Dimitri leaned back as he watched her disrobe and felt the beast grow within him once more. He ached for her touch but was paralyzed, utterly transfixed by her utter perfection. He swallowed hard, feeling a deep and unquenchable thirst overtake him. “Ride me,” he commanded, his voice low and guttural, “I want to feel every inch of you.” Byleth chuckled as she began to remove his clothing. She wanted to see how long she could taunt her lion as he growled with need. By the time she had removed his boots, she felt his hand grip her wrist and pull her forward. She gasped aloud, pretending to be frightened but his grasp was gentle as he pulled her onto his lap and held her against him. 

Dimitri’s brute strength sent shivers down her spine as he pressed her chest against him and he held her hostage against him. His embrace was followed by an even more demanding kiss. At one point he may have been patient, but now he was aggressively needy. He parted her lips with very little ceremony and slipped his tongue between them. He had to taste her and feel every inch of her body as it writhed against him. Her hands shifted underneath his linen shirt and she caressed his powerful chest. The muscles rippled as he lifted his arms to help her remove the shirt eager to feel her.

When she found a spare moment to breathe, Byleth pushed him to the floor beneath them as she pressed her palm against his chest. She took time to feel each muscle and scar as the tips of her fingers traced the patterns on his chest. She shifted her hips, enticing him to enter her. She watched the feral beast fluctuate the whites of his eyes and grinned. Dimitri was the most powerful man she knew and yet she had tamed him. “As my King commands,” she purred before finally mounting him, bearing the fullness of his erection.

He was so large and Byleth felt so full as she nearly came from the feeling of him inside her alone. She whispered his name on her lips as she began to roll her hips against his own. The gentle friction of his cock against her tight, wet walls built her ardor. With each thrust she felt her desire rise higher. Dimitri’s hands explored her narrow waist and reached to her chest. His fingers brushed along her sensitive nipples and she gasped aloud. As he pinched her nipples, he raised his hips and thrust deep inside of her as their bodies rolled together. 

The sudden thrust created an intense pressure that moved Byleth as she felt her walls tighten around his cock. “Dimitri,” she begged as he continued to meet her thrust, forcing her higher. She heard him laugh, satisfied entirely as she crested, the wave of pleasure overtaking her as she cried his name once more, “Dimitri!” She threaded her fingers through her hair as she stretched her core and tried to grind against him as he pounded against her. 

Dimitri would have been content to watch her coax herself to orgasm as she danced upon his cock, but he knew what she wanted. Still, he thought to enjoy himself a bit more as pleasure flooded her senses. Byleth abandoned herself to his patient, probing thrusts. He urged her and himself to even greater heights as she whined, “Please, more.” He could no longer deny her and he sat up, cradling her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He hissed as she bit his shoulder when his cock shifted inside of her.

His superior strength was only matched by his stunning endurance as he refused to relent. Byleth’s moans are nearly musical as he moved inside of Byleth, stroking her walls and basking in the texture. “Kiss me,” he orders, capturing her mouth with his questing lips. The fever that began as a small heat roared into a great fire of wild desperation. With brute force of his hips, he thrust deep inside Byleth and she bucked against him, feeling that same intense need for Dimitri as he devoted all of his strength into her absolute pleasure. 

Byleth felt dizzy as he laid her beneath him, carefully setting her down on the outstretched cape. She had no idea how many times she had come, but her entire body buzzed with pleasure. She sighed, feeling the loss of Dimitri’s warmth for only a moment before he entered her once more. Riding him was an act of indulgent playfulness in comparison as he drove all of his strength inside her core with purposeful strokes, causing delicious friction to ride up and down her spine. Her ardor crested and the snap of his hips shattered Byleth with each thrust as he pushed against her. The wave of pleasure that followed, that built and subsided with each deep thrust, began in her toes and ended with a deep, shuddering climax that engulfed her entire person. It filled her body with a chaotic warmth as she cried aloud, screaming with each movement of his hips as he came in tandem.

They unraveled together as his warm seed filled her and Byleth began to catch her breath as he finished inside of her. Sweat dripped from his brow as he dropped himself, hovering just above her. Even their breath seemed in time as they panted together. Affectionately, she caressed the lean muscle of his torso and smiled, utterly content and satisfied. He dropped to her side and embraced her despite the warmth that bubbled between them. Burying his face in her hair, Dimitri kissed her neck, biting at her playfully. 

Byleth giggled and shifted her weight so she could see the deep blue of his eyes. This time, when he kissed her he was more gentle. The soft stroke of his lips against her own were deeply intoxicating and she felt herself falling once more. The saccharine affection almost overwhelmed her. “I love you,” he whispered, between bated breaths. She gasped as his fingertips traced her sensitive core. Her folds were wet with his cum and her own slickness as he gathered them in between his fingers and began to trace along her vulva until he found her clitoris. The bud twitched between his fingers as he stimulated the bundle of nerves. 

Her nails dug into the skin of his back as he coaxed another orgasm from her. Her voice echoed in the empty chamber as she thrust against his hand. He gripped her carefully, knowing how tender she was and soothed her lust once more. “I love you too,” she moaned desperately, gushing hard against his hand as he manipulated her folds. Byleth’s cheeks were bright red as her entire body convulsed in one final wave of pleasure that waxed into a final beat before she collapsed against him. Her body sated and exhausted. Dimitri was intoxicated at the sight of her, and while it could never be enough, he found a sweet calm as he watched her drift to sleep. The fire began to dwindle into embers as the night went on.

To Byleth’s surprise, she awoke in the royal bed, surrounded by sumptuous blue curtains and beneath the lion crest of House Blaiddyd. He must have carried her at some point, for she was still wrapped in the cloak. The bed itself had been made and Dimitri was nowhere to be seen. She yawned, curling herself further in the fur lined battle cloak and fingered it fondly. Still, she wanted to pout at his absence. Then, her stomach growled. “Where is he?” Byleth grumbled, feeling a different kind of hunger. 

Fortunately, Dimitri entered the room carrying a basket of sweets. He set them on an empty table and smiled at her. “Beloved,” he remarked. “Annette and Mercedes were both concerned that you left the banquet early and provided these pastries.” Byleth salivated at the site of the overflowing basket. Then, her eyes were drawn to Dimitri as he pulled the shirt from his torso, revealing his muscular chest, molded by his power and strength. Byleth blushed, wondering how often she fantasized about what was beneath his clothing. She suddenly discerned a different need.

Dimitri crawled into bed next to her. She was rather fetching in the silver light of snow-covered Fhirdiad, the pastries remained untouched on the table. “Blue suits you,” he purred as his hand snuck underneath the cloak and traced along her curves. Her nipples hardened beneath his touch as he caressed her breasts, enjoying the feel of them beneath his fingers. She sighed, feeling her breath quicken as a warmth curled in her belly from his touch. She bit her lip before he enticed her into a kiss.

Dimitri’s fingers were impossibly gentle as he lifted her chin, tilting upward as he drew her closer. Byleth parted her lips in anticipation, heaving a sigh as he held her with such delicacy despite his brutal strength. She felt herself melting, collapsing against him as he embraced her from behind. She gasped into his mouth as she felt his fingers drift toward her core. She was already wet for him as he leisurely explored her folds. The skin gave way beneath his fingers until he found the sensitive nub. She bucked against his hand, but Dimitri held her still. She would have screamed, overwhelmed with pleasure as she moved herself against his hand while his fingers curled inside of her. However, he covered her mouth with a desperate kiss, exploring it with his tongue as he felt her desire with each breath.

She came, unraveling upon his hand as he fucked her gently with his fingers. He probed her carefully, and gently, allowing the fullness of her orgasm to overtake her as she collapsed into him, her body suddenly heavy and laden with desire. “Good morning, Beloved,” he said, sealing his words with a kiss as his fingers traced her jawline. She smiled, content as a cat as she curled within his warm embrace.

A lazy grin crossed her features. “What was that for?” she inquired, leaning her head against his shoulder. Dimitri only held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He rocked her within his arms and hummed soothingly.

He pressed another kiss to her shoulder and answered, “I wanted you to have a good morning.” Dimitri responded almost whimsically, as if this was an entirely normal thing. Byleth’s cheeks were still flushed from exertion. She was about to speak when her stomach grumbled and he laughed aloud. “That is why I brought you food,” he answered, anticipating her needs expertly. He extricated himself from her grasp and the cape and went to retrieve the basket of pastries for his blushing bride. Byleth’s stomach continued to growl, suddenly discontent.

The pastries were divine looking in the morning light. Splashes of red jam with white frosting and several varieties of scones and muffins awaited her. Byleth grinned as the basket approached her and Dimitri prepared her favorite tea, the four spice blend. “I could get used to this pampering,” she confessed. Her body still tingled from the orgasm Dimitri had given her mere moments before. He looked suddenly thoughtful as he stared at her with intent.

Abruptly, he placed his hands around her own, cradling them as he basked in her presence. “I’ve been meaning to ask,” Dimitri seemed shy all of a sudden. In his countenance he revealed an ulterior motive, “I want you to stay more. I hate being apart from you.” He admitted. She frowned, knowing exactly how he felt as she leaned against his forehead. 

Byleth sighed and thought about her answer. She knew how she wanted to respond, but also, what she was required to say. “I wish it were another way,” she whispered. Tears appeared at the crease of her eyes. “We can’t, I can’t, but I want to…” she spoke with earnest regret. Dimitri knew better, he smiled through the pain they both faced.

She looked out the window to the snow covered city and sighed, “But it looks like I am trapped here.” Dimitri followed her gaze and focused outside, “For at least a few days that is until this all melts, and in a few months, when I’m farther along, I’ll stay with you, here. I promise.” She swore this as she gave Dimitri a chaste kiss. His dejected pout warmed into a smile at her promise and he returned her sweet kiss. That was all it took for the pastries and four spice tea to be forgotten once more. It was unclear when they would eat breakfast, but it would not be anytime soon.


End file.
